HARRY'S SECOND DESTINY
by Potterwing
Summary: The Dursleys Go to Japan on a business trip and unfortunately for them they have to take Harry with them. Find out what happens to him. This is A Harry Potter/Sailor Moon Story Serena/Darien Harry/Hotaru other pairings will Come later
1. Prolouge

**This is a reloaded version of the story Harry Potter and Sailor Moon not mine**

The Silver Millennium was a peaceful time. All the planets were at peace with each other. There were parties every night. People were dancing and laughing. All was peaceful until one night.

It started out peaceful enough everyone on the moon court were there. Royalty from the earth and the other planets were invited as well. They were dancing the night away.

That is everyone except for one man who had jet-black hair, blue-green eyes while he was wearing a black tuxedo. He was sitting on the balcony off the ballroom. It was Prince Kyohaku the younger brother of the crown prince of earth Prince Endymion. He wasn't having any fun because Sailor Saturn was not there.

You see like the way his brother loved the Princess of the Moon Serenity. He loved the Sailor Soldier of Saturn. All of the Inner Scouts Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus thought it was a love that was doomed to fail. They thought because she was the Sailor Scout of Death, Destruction, and Silence that she would destroy the Universe and so they never let her in any parties willingly. They always got caught throwing her out or something along those lines by Queen Serenity of the Moon, the Princess, or Prince Endymion. They would make them release her. They along with the Outers Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto thought the Inner's were wrong. She may be darkness but that didn't make her evil. She protected the Royals as well as any of them.

He was not as cheery as he usually was. He mopped around the palace after the first month and a half, he was used to that long of a separation from Saturn but four months was too long. He wouldn't even duel with Endymion or any of the generals anymore and Kyohaku loved doing that so he could show them all that he was getting better every time they did.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, so he turned around there was his brother Endymion who was also wearing a black tuxedo but he was wearing a cape that black on the outside and red on the inside. He also black hair but he had only blue eyes. Next to him was Princess Serenity of the Moon. She had long golden hair that reached the floor; it was tied up into two buns. She was wearing her traditional white ball gown. The gown was long enough to reach the floor. It was had short sleeves and there was gold trimming along her mid-back.

His brother spoke, "What are you doing out here little brother the party is inside." Though he knew what his brother was doing out there but he wanted his brother to enjoy himself even if she wasn't here.

Kyohaku hasn't seen Saturn for almost four months and that is just too long to be away from each other. Also Endymion and Kyohaku knew something that they have only shared with the Queen and the inner scouts because the Outers were never invited to the meetings on the Moon. It wasn't because the royals never invited them the Inners always thought there was no point to that because to them the Outers were not the Protectors of the Royals. Only Prince Endymion's Generals Zoicite, Malicite, Nephrite, and Jadite and they were. The Queen would have like share it with the Outers but Venus advised her not too.

They knew the Queen Beryl and the Negaverse were going to take over the Universe. They were going to destroy the peace within the Universe.

"Am I that obvious to you Endy? I just wish I could hold her one last time and tell her what was happening to the Universe before she found out the hard way." Kyohaku said and sighed.

"I know Kyohaku. Look why don't you come into the ball and see if she is there." Serenity said quietly as she knew what the boys were talking about. Endymion had just told her before; she also treated Kyohaku like a little brother as well.

Kyohaku simply nodded and walked in with them.

00000000000000

They walked into the Grand Ballroom and saw a in the center of it so they walked over to find out was happening.

They couldn't get through but Endymion spotted one of his Generals and asked him, "What is going on Zoicite?"

"Well, I am not sure your highness but I understand that Malicite knows." He said and he walked over to Malicite and asked him. He told Zoicite and then Zoicite walked back over to Endymion.

"Apparently Saturn has been here for the last twenty minutes and she has been trying to away from the inners without using her powers as she remembers what happened last time she did." Zoi sexplained

Endy was enraged, "And you didn't bother to help her. You knew the inners would do this and you still do nothing."

Zoi was now scared, he knew how mad Endymion could get but he was glad it was him and not his brother. Prince Kyohaku really took the place down when he was mad.

"Malicite tried but Venus pretty much shut him down."

"I don't care we need to try harder," Kyohaku said getting mad himself.

He was about to help Saturn when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was thinking for a minute that it was his brother. It wasn't, it was the Queen. He stepped aside to let her through.

"What is going on here?" she bellowed.

Everyone in her way moved to let her through. She walked through the crowd over to Mar and Mercury were holding Saturn and to pull her out of the ball.

"You're Majesty." The five of the said

She didn't acknowledge them she simply commanded

"Mars, Mercury let her go. Now!"

Venus and Jupiter dared to argue, "But Your Majesty-"

"I SAID NOW!" She bellowed again and they released her

Saturn nodded you thanks and walked over to the princess and two princes but she didn't stop until she was right in front Kyohaku. She grabbed his hand and walked off with him. Endymion seeing his brother finally truly happy after a four month separation from Saturn took Serenity and left the Ball as well.

0000000000000

Kyohaku and Saturn reached the gardens and found a bench to sit down on. As they sat down Kyohaku turned to Saturn and spoke softly. "I swear I thought you weren't going to come tonight.

"Oh Kyohaku I would never miss a chance to be with you. I missed these last four months." Saturn said sweetly.

"I know my brother says I have been sulking around too much." Kyohaku said and Saturn started to laugh.

"Well I know we needed the time but I have to tell you something important." Kyohaku said Saturn sat there and listened as he continued. "The Universe is in danger. There is a force called the Negaforce is threatening to take over very planet and the Moon. We need to be prepared for the worst. Neither of us may not make it out of the battle alive but Saturn I want you to know I love you very much."

"Kyohaku I know that, I love you too. I am prepared for what is to come." Saturn declared

They smiled at each other and kissed.

0000000000000000000000

In another part of the garden Endymion and Serenity were walking. They were thinking of how Kyohaku was sad at the beginning of the ball and he was now happy because Saturn was with him.

"I am glad that Kyohaku can finally be happy after so long." Endymion said.

"I know I felt sorry for him." Serenity said

"Well he is better now so we can be thankful." Endy said and they kissed.

0000000000000000000000

All of the sudden there was a blast coming from the front of the castle. Everyone went to check it out. There stood a creature with red hair and snake like teeth. She called herself Queen Beryl of the Negaverse.

All at once the scouts sprung into action sending of their attacks

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

Saturn hesitated for a moment turning to Kyohaku, silently telling him that he need to send his power at it as well. He nodded but they both had a tear rolling down their cheeks. They knew that was the last time they would see each other.

Saturn sent her attack off and then Kyohaku sent his off after her.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"SHOOTING STARS FLY!"

Unfortunately, it didn't work they were both taken by the Negaforce.

Endymion tried his best to save Kyohaku from but he did know if he did he would just follow Saturn again. He then he resolved to protect Serenity.

He had gotten to the balcony where he left her and saw that Queen Beryl was coming at her so he sent a rose in the middle of them to stop Beryl from coming at Serenity. It worked and Beryl turned to see Endymion there and she was mad. If she couldn't beat him she resolved to asking him, "Why don't you side with me, we can rule the Negaverse together."

"Thanks but no thanks Beryl. Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you, all twisted, ugly, and full of bitterness. Oh and more reason why YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" he retorted.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO QUEEN BERYL LIKE THAT!" She scream and all of the sudden the Negaforce in a gust of wind took him away.

Serenity wouldn't have this though so she followed him by jumping of the balcony. Endymion tried to stop her by yelling at her to stop but she got caught anyway.

Queen Serenity saw this and screamed her daughter, but then she resolved to encase the Negaforce in the Silver Imperium Crystal. Her cat advisors had tried to stop her by telling her she would have any strength left. She had told them simply, "This is the only way to make sure you all live on."

She then raised the Silver Crystal and called out, "COSMIC MOON POWER." With she had died from using the last of her strength and the children of the moon and earth were sent to earth to begin a new life.

**Will they end up in the same place? Stay tuned to find** **out **


	2. New Life

**Disclaimer Story is mine but the characters**

Thirteen year old Harry Potter bolted up in his bed. He'd Had had woken up from a strange dream that he had been having for the last two weeks since he had been out of school.

Harry was a skinny black haired, green eyed boy; he also had glasses that looked like bottle caps. He was skinny do to malnutrition courtesy of the people he lived with and his hair stuck out everywhere just likes his father James Potter. His green eyes were more like emeralds just like his mother Lily Evans-Potter.

He was no ordinary teenager though, he was a wizard in training went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not that he was an ordinary wizard either. He had a lightning bolt scar that he got the night his parents died. When he was young he was told that his parents were killed in a car accident and that his dad was driving drunk. When he was eleven he was told that he was a wizard by a half giant named Hagrid, who took him to get his school supplies the first time.

He was also told by Hagrid the real reason on how his parents really died. They were murdered by the most powerful evil wizard in England; though this wizard could easily be the most powerful wizard in the entire Wizarding World. He was feared by the entire Wizarding World (although he thought everyone was being stupid) Voldemort. He had also tried to kill Harry himself but failed. As a result of the failure to kill Harry, Voldemort's soul was ripped from his body. Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar above his right eye.

Another bad thing that happened as a result of that night is that Harry had to live with his mother's sister Petunia, her husband Vernon, and their Son Dudley. They all treated him poorly. They rarely fed him and they made him do all of the chores around the house. They even beat him if they didn't do the chores right or they just did for the heck of it. They thought doing magic was freaky therefore Harry was freak along with anyone who associated with him.

Petunia was the skinniest of the Dursley's. She had a long neck. Harry thought she looked like an ugly horse, though he would never actually voice obviously. She hated everything about magic. She never acknowledged that she even had a sister. Harry was a kid that just got dumped on her doorstep as a baby and he was a freak. She didn't work, she was not your average housewife she didn't do any of the housework. Harry did all of that. She did however, gossip about the neighbors. She would occasionally hit him a frying pan for doing his chores wrong but she left most of the punishments toVernon .

Vernon Dursley was a beefy man. He was a pig in Harry's eyes. He work at a drill company called Grunnings. He actually was the manager much to everyone's surprise as when they saw the man they had medium level office employee' come to mind. He usually was told about what 'wrong'thing Harry did during the day and he usually dished out the punishments. Vernon usually beat Harry with his fists or a belt that usually left welts on his body.

Dudley Dursley was just like Vernon he was beefy for a teenager. Him and his gang would chase him around and beat on him when they caught him. Their favorite game to play was called 'Harry Hunting'. Luckily for Harry that stopped when ghe went to Hogwarts.

Right Now Harry was healing from the last beating his Uncle had put him through. He had burned the dinner and Vernon's face turned purple. He grabbed Harry away from the stove, dragged him upstairs and through him in his room and started beating him with the belt, leaving welts all over.

He tried not to think about that though. He tried to think more on the dream he had last night. In the dream he was on the moon celebrating something that he didn't know. He was standing on a castle balcony alone thinking about a girl he called Sailor Saturn. The weird thing was that he loved her which freaked him out.

In this dream also he had brother he called Emdymion and he was tall with black and blue eyes. This man called him Kyohaku. The man was with a woman that had blond hair that reached the ground and she had blue eyes, Princess Serenity she was called. The party was interrupted though by a snake like creature that wanted to take over the universe. This creature who called herself Queen Beryl killed everyone on the moon. This person who was called Queen Serenity who was the mother of Serenity had long hair like Princess Serenity but it was purple. She had used a crystal to trap everyone's soul and kept them inside the silver crystal to be reborn in another.

Harry was sure it was just a dream. It couldn't mean anything though. To him anyway

He thought about telling his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger or his Headmaster Albus Dumbledore but he couldn't. They wouldn't understand when he himself did not. He hoped though the one day would find the answer.

000000000000000000

In Japan a man with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, faded blue jeans and a green jacket was walking to the Cherry Hill Temple (Raye's Temple) to meet the Inners, Outers as well as his girlfriend of three years. He was a college and his name was Darien Shields. He had been having the same dream about the Silver Millennium and his brother Kyohaku for the last two weeks.

Darien told the inner scouts Mercury (Amy) Mars (Raye) Venus (Mina) and Jupiter (Lita) as well as Sailor Moon (Serena) AKA Serenity the Moon Princess. He had yet to tell the Outers Pluto (Trista) but he thought she might already being the time keeper and all, Uranus (Amera) Neptune (Michelle), and Hotaru (Saturn). He really wanted to tell Hotaru because of her being his brother's lover back then.

The inners had told him not to tell the outers because they thought it was the worst idea ever but he and Serena thought they being stupid. Today Darien had called Serena an hour ago and told her to send out a message to all the scouts to meet at the Temple so the outers would finally find out about the dream.

He kept walking lost in his thought when he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw a woman with long green hair and red eyes grey suit with a red bow in the middle of a white top, and with her were two other women and girl who looked about fourteen. The second woman he saw had short dirty blond hair it was straight and she had dark blue she was wearing a red shirt and black pants, the third woman had shirt aquamarine hair and had blue-green it was wavy she was wearing a blue summer dress. The teenage girl had short wavy black hair with a purple wave on each side and purple eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a purple and black plaid skirt. It was Trista, Amera, Michelle, and Hotaru.

"Sorry, Trista I wasn't watching where I was going." Darien said

"That's ok Darien I figure that you in thought about something important. I bet it has something to do with why Serena called to go to the temple today right?" Trista asked

He nodded and the all walked to the temple together.

They walked up the stone steps and into the temple. When Darien walked into Raye's room he was greeted with a kiss by Serena and a hi Darien by the rest of the girls and the Guardian cats Artemis and Luna. Luna was black and Artemis was white though both had crescent moons on their foreheads. When the outers walked in though they were greeted with silence from the inners and 'hi girls' from the cats and Serena.

"Why are we all here Serena? You didn't exactly tell us anything." asked Lita

Darien went on explaining that he had the dream again and also explain to the outers what the dream was about.

After the explanation Hotaru a speechless to say the least.

"Darien, that means that Kyohaku is or will be awakening soon and need to find him." Luna said

0000000000000000000

Back in England Harry was getting his summer homework done. He didn't want to think about the dream or the beating he was suffering from so he did his homework.

His Uncle came bursting through the door and yelled, "COME DOWNSTAIRS BOY NOW!" and then slammed the door.

Harry huffed and went downstairs.


	3. Betrayal and Japan

**Disclaimer is the same as the other chapters**

Harry walked down to the living room to find his uncle Vernon sitting in a light and dark brown plaid arm chair, his cousin Dudley and Aunt Petunia sitting on a matching plaid couch.

"You wanted to see me Uncle Vernon." Harry stated.

"Yes, boy I did. I have to go on a business trip to Japan. A company called Tsukino Industries wants to buy some drills from our company and my boss told me to see the sale through and since it is summer I am taking Petunia and Dudley with me." He huffed not wanting to say the second part.

Inside his mind Harry was happy that were leaving. He would finally get to stay home alone. His train of thought was however cut off by Vernon's next sentence.

"However boy, considering Mrs. Figg is out of town this week and your freak friends haven't written to you yet this summer you will have to come with us so you will be packed with all of your freaky crap and because if those freaky friends come looking for you I want no trace of you being here because they will think we left you here alone got it. Oh, and send your owl away I don't want it to come with us," Vernon demanded

"Yes Uncle Vernon, Harry said gritting through his teeth he was still hurting from the beating he had received earlier that week. He then walked upstairs to pack and write to Hermione and Ron, he needed to tell them he was going Japan for a while.

As soon as he walked into his room he saw Hedwig sitting on the bed with a letter attached to her leg. He untied it from her leg gave her an owl treat and read the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well and trying to have a decent summer at least decent enough with your relatives around. I am doing very well I am packing up to go on vacation to Paris. My parents decided that since I don't come home during the holidays anymore that we need to spend some time together._

_I know you are hoping that this letter was all good news and all but I have some distressing news, Ron has been spying on us for Dumbledore. He was being paid to keep you distracted from anything important like school work with chess and Quidditch. Now I know you got on the team on your own but I know you don't want to talk about it 24/7. Now you know the World Cup is coming up this summer and Ron will probably ask you and I to go but I won't and I suggest you don't even though I know we both want to, It is just another ploy to get us under the Weasley family's wing._

_Also Harry watch out for Ginny this year she is after you. She wants the Boy-Who- Lived as her boyfriend. Also Ron is trying to get me but I never had feelings for him. I think most of the family is in on it except the twins they are the ones who told me about this in the letter they sent me today, at least that we know of anyway. Obviously we don't know the older two very well so they up for question as to whether they are in on it or not._

_Again, I am sorry that this letter was not all good but know needed to know._

_From Your Friend,_

_Hermione_

To say Harry was disappointed that his friend Ron was not his friend at all was and understatement, he was down right enraged. _How could Ron do that to us?_ He thought. Harry then took out a piece of parchment and wrote a note to Hermione.

_Dear Mione,_

_Thank you for telling me about Ron and most of the Weasley's. I have to ask you for a favor could you take Hedwig with you to Paris? I know you going in the muggle world but you could send her out during the day and she could with you at night. I would be so grateful if you would keep her._

_I have to ask you this because I am going to Japan for the summer and my uncle will not have her on the trip with us. He has business to attend to there and he cannot find anyone to 'watch' me. Please let me know._

_From Your Friend,_

_Harry_

Harry then tied the letter Hedwig's leg and she flew out the window. He then finished packing his trunk. He would wandlessly shrink it later. He read a book from the library that showed how to learn wandless magic and he had been practicing because the Ministry could not trace it. He had been using it for little things all summer. He then showed Hermione the book and she had learned as well.

His Aunt had yelled for him to come back downstairs to do chores. He begrudgingly left his room to do them.

000000000000000000000000

In Japan Hotaru was just walking to the park where she spent most of her summer days by herself.

The fact was she didn't have many friends. Infact the outer scouts were her team along with Serena and Darien were really her only friends. She did once have a friend named Rini who was the future daughter of Serena and Darien so she wasn't around anymore.

When Hotaru got to the park she saw two people sitting a bench near the stone bridge over the crystal blue lake in the middle of the park. So she walked over because aside from the fact that she knew that the couple was Serena and Darien, she usually stood on the bridge over the lake to think.

Today she really did have something to think about. It seems her dreams were getting weird Kyohaku her past love had come into her dreams as well as Darien's.

Hotaru was about to walk onto the bridge when Serena spoke.

"Hotaru what are you doing here aren't Michelle and Amera with you?"

"No Serena, but they know I am here." Hotaru explained

"That's good we wouldn't want you wondering off by yourself now." Darien said

Hotaru nodded, "Well I am just going to the lake so I won't bother you guys."

"Hotaru you're not a bother now what's wrong? You really sound exhausted" Serena asked concerned.

"It's nothing Serena. I'll tell you guys tomorrow at the scout meeting at the temple." Hotaru said and tried to walk away but Darien got up and grabbed her to stop her.

"Hotaru what is it? Something is bothering you." He stated and Hotaru walked back with him to the bench.

Hotaru sighed and began telling them that she had been having dreams about her love from long ago in the Silver Millennium. She explained that these dreams were of their happy times together before the battle.

Serena and Darien stayed silent they didn't know what to make of these dreams. Darien did have similar dreams as well. Serena then told Hotaru that she would ask Luna later that night.

Hotaru then waved goodbye to them saying she would let them know if she had anymore of those dreams. In truth she didn't to interfere with their date anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000

A week later Harry was sitting in the Airport, at the gate, waiting for the plane that would take them all to Japan. He was briefed at home by Vernon not to do anything weird while they were in Japan. He did want to go Japan, he just wanted to find more answers to the dreams that he had been having. For the past week he had been dreams about the girl Saturn as he called her and Endymion it just freaked him out a little. Harry was going to write to Hermione about this but he thought against it. She would probably think he was crazy. Hermione had sent a letter back the day after Harry had asked to keep Hedwig saying she would.

The plane had arrived and in twenty minutes they would be boarding with him seated in the back and them in front.

00000000000000000000000000

They arrived in Japan about 10 hours later after a long and boring flight. (Not sure if that is right so bare with me) Everyone had gotten off the plane and Harry was the last one on so his relatives were probably waiting impatiently from him.

When he got up from the plane to the gate he was with a huge airport with vendors of every kind. From food to clothes it looked like a mini mall to Harry but of course he had never been to one. The only place that he shopped at was not known to muggles it was Diagon Alley where wizards shopped for wizarding supplies.

Harry was staring all around when he was rudely pushed roughly ahead by his obese uncle.

"Move along boy we have to meet our contact at the security gate," Vernon said roughly and kept pushing him ignoring the stares from people all around them.

0000000000000000000000

They finally reached security gate where a short tanned skinned man had come up to them and said, "Are you the Dursley's?"

Vernon spoke politely and Harry knew it was fake "Yes we are. This is my wife Petunia, my son Dudley, and my nephew Harry Potter."

"I am Mr. Ling. Mr. Tsukino's personal assistant. Well we will go and get your bags and I will drive you to the hotel." Mr. Ling said.

00000000000000000000000000

Before they got into Mr. Ling's car Vernon rounded on Harry said sternly, "I thought I told you to bring that trunk of yours boy."

"I did Uncle Vernon it's in my pocket." Harry said simply

"You are not supposed to do magic outside school boy you will be expelled." Vernon said with gleam in his eye.

"Wandless magic is not traceable." Harry said as he got in the back of the grey SUV.

That comment however, made Vernon's skins crawl _'how powerful is this boy?'_

As they were driving down the streets of Tokyo Harry notice all the buildings and other scenery. On one street called Cheery Hill there was a temple where he saw a girl with raven black hair much like his own was sweeping. On another street there was an arcade called the crown.

Dudley had seen the arcade and exclaimed, "I want to go there dad."

Vernon had laughed whole heartedly and said, "You will son."

They had finally reached the hotel and Dudley climbed over Harry which almost crushed him. After Vernon bid good day to Mr. Ling the Dursleys had all grabbed their luggage, went to check in and freshen up after the long flight.

"Now boy, your Aunt, Dudley, and I are going sightseeing and you are to get out of this room because I don't want you to mess it or do anything to get us kicked out." Vernon demanded.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said as they all walked out. The Dursleys went to do their sightseeing and Harry headed to the park. He remembered which way it was when he was in the car.

Harry walked up to the bridge that was over the lake. He couldn't believe he was once again left out of something the Dursleys were doing and he hated it. He wanted to see the sights of the city. He will never be here again.

00000000000000000000

Hotaru was once again walking through the park but this time she was smiling because she got her puzzling dreams off her chest and the Inners finally realized that the outers were a part of the team for a reason not just to be pushed around.

Hotaru made it to the bench where a week ago she found Darien and Serena and was about to go to the bridge when she saw a boy with jet black hair that was wild, wearing light blue jeans and a grey t-shirt that looked a little big on him. She walked up to him.

Harry turned around when he sensed someone was near him. What he didn't count on though was the fact that they were right next to him and that it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had short black hair with a little purple hair clip on the sides of her head and the most vibrant violet eyes he had ever seen. She was wear a black shirt and solid purple skirt.

He held out his hand in greeting, "I am Harry Potter."

"Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru responded and grasped his hand.

When their hands touched to something happened. A golden glow surrounded them that didn't go unnoticed by either of them.


	4. Fun Day and Observations

**Disclaimer: story is mine but the characters**

"What are you doing in Japan?" Hotaru asked.

"My Uncle Vernon has business to do in Japan and we all 'decided' to come since its summer." Harry said

"Why are you with your family? Where are they?" Hotaru asked curious as to why Harry was alone.

"My family is sightseeing and they don't like when I am around. They think I am a freak. They didn't even want to bring me but they had to as they couldn't find anyone to watch me." Harry said reluctantly. He didn't want to tell her this she was complete stranger and most people agreed with his 'family'. He hoped she wouldn't though she was a nice girl.

"I don't think you're a freak actually I think you are a normal kid and your family is completely blind if they can't see that. Believe it or not, but not too long ago I was in the same boat when kids in school called me a freak. I will ask my guardians Amara and Michelle if they can take us around the city tomorrow since they're both off. Would you like that? You seemed a little down when you said your relatives went sightseeing." Hotaru said a little ticked that this kid's family hated him that much.

Harry felt relief wash over him when Hotaru said she thought he wasn't a freak. He was excited when she said her and her family would take him around the city he really wanted to see it.

"Thank you Hotaru but I can't ask you to do that and without asking you guardians." Harry tried to decline but Hotaru insisted again so he gave in.

"You want to go to the crown arcade I've got some friends there would you like to meet them? I can even show you some of the games. It's not too far away maybe two blocks away." Hotaru asked remembering Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita were going to be there. Harry seemed like he needed to have some fun while he was here. Hotaru wasn't sure how but she knew he didn't get to have much fun in his life.

"Sure I will meet your friends." Harry said and they walked through the rest of the park to the arcade.

0000000000000000000000

On the way to the arcade they talked more about Harry. Hotaru had asked Harry where he went to school. Harry was reluctant to answer that because he didn't know how to. If he told her about Hogwarts she would think he was a freak and he didn't want that she seemed really nice. He didn't have any friends in the muggle world and he wanted Hotaru to be first friend here even though he was sure he would never see her again after him and his 'family' left in two weeks.

"I go to a boarding school in Scotland. My family hates it when I am around so they send me there. "Harry half lied.

"Oh, where do you live? Is the school far from your home?" Hotaru asked

"I live in Surrey, England so yea it is far. I go to school by train."

"That's cool here we are." Hotaru said

They walked in and looked around. What Harry saw amazed him because he had never been to an arcade in his life. He saw a lot of video games, a snack bar, tables and booths.

Hotaru then walked over to a corner booth so he followed

"Serena, girls how are you girls today?" Hotaru asked with a smile

"Very well Hotaru how are you today and who is this?" Serena asked pointing to Harry.

Hotaru nearly forgot about Harry.

"This is Harry I met him at that park. He is here with his family on vacation Harry this is Serena, Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita." Hotaru said pointing each girl starting from the left and going to the right.

"Amy looked at Harry and said, "Where is your family and why aren't you with them?"

Harry looked at the girl with short blue hair and said, "They really don't like having me around. If they had a choice I wouldn't even be here." He then put his head down.

"That is sad why is that Harry?" Amy asked

Harry just shook his head.

"Just leave the kid alone girls it's clear he doesn't want answer." A male voice said.

The girls looked up and standing behind Harry and Hotaru was Darien Shields. Serena got up from her seat went up to Darien and kissed him.

"How are you today Darien?" She asked.

"I am great today. Who is this with you Hotaru?" He said as he turned from Serena to Hotaru.

"This is Harry Potter he is here on vacation." She said smiling.

Darien held out his hand to Harry and he took it. The minute He did Darien felt like he had seen this kid before but wasn't sure where.

"I am Darien Shields how do you like Japan so far?" Darien asked

"Its fine but I haven't seen much of it. My family went sightseeing today." Harry said

Serena then came up with an idea. "Why don't we take you sightseeing? Would you like that?"

"I can't ask you to do that you girls probably had some other plans today I wouldn't to interfere with them. I will be fine." Harry said trying to decline their generous offer. He really didn't to interfere with their lives he already had done to Hotaru.

"Nonsense kid we would love to take you around besides we were just going hang out here all day." Lita said.

"Well ok if you guys insist I'll go with you." Harry said giving in. These girls and Darien seemed nice as well. It would be sad to leave them next week.

"Hey, Harry we've been at the park for a while and I am hungry do want something before we start?" Hotaru asked

"Yea, I am actually I didn't eat today." Harry said he hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch.

Hotaru went to the counter to order their food after she got Harry's order and he gave her money that his uncle had reluctantly given him. She was surprised to learn that was all he had.

She came back with it five minutes later. What he saw other than what he told her surprised him. On the tray were two chocolate milkshakes instead of the soda he knew he could afford.

"I thought you would a milkshake instead because you looked like you wanted it so I paid the difference with my money." Hotaru said.

"You didn't have to but thank you. I'll just have to pay you back when I get more." Harry said in gratitude. In truth he brought some of his money from his vault that he went to get converted to pounds but he never got converted to yen which he learned was the Japanese currency from Mr. Ling. He will just have to see if there was place here he could do that.

Hotaru and Harry had eaten their lunch in ten minutes. They cleaned up and the girls and Darien took Harry sightseeing.

They took Harry all around Japan. He was amazed at everything that he saw. At least his tour guides didn't talk the entire time like he heard most do.

The Cherry Hill temple was their last stop so they could drop Raye off so she could help her Grandfather. She took Harry on a quick tour before Darien took him back to the hotel as he volunteered to do.

On the way back though, they dropped Hotaru off because her house was on the way. When they got to the house Harry was amazed yet again. The house was huge; it was a story house with a balcony on the second floor facing the street. On the first floor there was a simple porch in the front. The house was sky blue with a cream colored door. The windows on the first floor had white shudders around them.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Darien. Harry I hope I see you at the park again tomorrow." She said as she walked up to the front door and went in.

00000000000000000000000

When the got to the hotel Darien offered to walk Harry up to his room but Harry declined saying he could get there alright. In truth he knew he was going to be in trouble for being out after dark and he didn't them to see that.

He walked to the room and was about to open the door when it was flown open. There stood his uncle in a suit so he assumed they were going out. He wondered if he was going or not but he knew than to ask. The last time he asked that he did that he got 100 lashes on he back, and the scars were still fresh from it.

"Get dressed boy we are going to the Tuskino's for dinner." Vernon said sharply pushing him into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later they all squeezed into a cab and were on their way to the Tuskino's.

000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes of being squished in the back of a cab they finally got there. The house the pulled up to was big and white with two floors and big porch. The big widow that Harry assumed was the living room window had light blue shutters on either side of it. Vernon dragged Harry out of his musings by dragging him out of the car and threatened him, "You behave yourself or there will be severe consequences for when we get back to the hotel. None of your freakishness, Got it."

Harry nodded a little especially if he was going to see his new friends tomorrow, he didn't want them to see what his uncle does to him."

Vernon walked up to the door and knocked it. After about a minute a girl with pigtails shaped like meatballs. Dudley thought she looked weird with hair like that but for his father's sake he didn't say anything.

"You must be the Dursleys." She said as she let them in but then she saw Harry but Harry put his finger to his lips. She didn't say anything but Serena would have to ask him about it tomorrow if she saw him.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Dursley I am David Tuskino and this is my family; my daughter Serena, my son Sammy, and my wife Ilene." He said

David was a tall skinny with brown hair. Ilene was an average woman with blue curly hair. Serena was a skinny girl with long blonde hair tied up in two meatball shaped pigtails. Sammy was a short kid with light brown hair. All together Vernon thought they were an average family and his opinion Harry didn't belong here but he was force to bring him anyway.

"Nice to meet you this is my lovely wife Petunia, my son Dudley, my nephew Harry." He said the last part with fake smile on his face and Serena could see it and she didn't like it.

"Dinner is almost ready, why don't we go into kitchen and eat." Ilene said everyone walked into the dinning room which had a big marble table with ten marble chairs with cushions around it. Harry walked to the chair by the window away from his family and Serena sat with him.

000000000000000

Dinner was a quiet with quiet small talk between the adults. Sammy and Dudley were engrossed with talking about video games and comics. Harry tried to stay quiet so he didn't get in trouble. Serena had asked him as quietly as she could to come to her room after dinner so they could talk because she said Darien and herself were worried about him. Harry agreed albeit nervously.

Desert came and went fast and Ilene said that everyone should retire to the living room for coffee and tea to talk about the business deal.

"Mom may I take Harry yup to my room to talk?" Serena asked politely

"Of course Serena, Sammy you may take Dudley up to yours as well if he wishes to as well." Ilene said and the adults agreed but the Dursleys were more reluctant to let Harry out of their sight but still agreed to keep up appearances. Vernon gave Harry a look that said 'don't cross me or you are going to get it.'

Harry gulped and the four kids went upstairs.


	5. Finding Answers and Nasty Outcomes

**Same Disclaimer**

"Alright Harry out with it why are you and your family acting like you don't like each other? I am a hard time believing that they don't like you." Serena said as she and Harry sat on her bad.

Harry looked around the room and saw pink with bunnies bordering the room. He did anything to avoid eye contact with Serena and answering her question. He knew he would be in so much trouble if told her the truth.

"Come on Harry" She urged. She then grabbed his hand and rolled up his sleeve as was a little too big, probably his cousin's. What she saw shocked her so much she screamed. There were burn marks all over his arm. Hotaru probably saw them but knew Harry didn't want that to be known so she didn't say anything.

All of the sudden her door opened and Harry froze. In the doorway was Serena's brother, Sammy and Dudley. Harry put his sleeve down quick he knew Dudley would tell his parents if he said anything.

Sammy asked, "What was that Harry on your arm?"

Dudley said, "There burn marks from the day before we left. He dropped the pan with our breakfast in it. If you look on his back there is whip marks from my dad punishing him."

Harry shrieked "Dudley why did you tell them that now your parents are going to be pissed off!"

Dudley said, " Harry any of the beatings you received in your life were uncalled as well just because of who you are. I only beat you up too because they told me to but I read the letter your friend Hermione sent you and it seems to me that you need more friends so I decided to be one too?

Harry then did something he thought he would never do in his life, he hugged Dudley and Dudley returned it .

Harry whispered a thank you before letting go.

"I will say that you need to get that stuff looked at Harry. Darien is studying to be a doctor so we could get those looked at and don't worry we won't get caught, lets go." Serena said as she grabbed her coat.

"We'll keep my parents from suspecting anything. Right Sammy? Harry you need to go, " Dudley said

Harry nodded still a little confused about what his cousin said.

00000000000000

When they got downstairs Serena asked her parents if she could take Harry to Darien's. She had lied and said he called and wanted to see her.

Her parents were a little reluctant to let her go but they let her go with the promise she would be home at midnight. Serena also noticed that the Dursleys were looking at Harry very strangely and the fact that Harry was shaking was a dead give away. They walked out without a word.

Serena planned on calling Sammy to come to Darien's apartment an hour or so after she had left as Dudley knew the extant of Harry's injuries and would be willing to tell Darien as she knew Harry wouldn't after the freak out he had in her room.

00000000000000000

On the way Serena called Darien and asked him for help with Harry. Harry was going to object again but he knew it was useless. Once Darien knew about the burns he would be in big trouble with his Aunt and Uncle if they found out he was getting help.

"Well Harry Darien says he is willing to help but he will need to know how you got them and anything else you have that I didn't see so I am calling Sammy so he and Dudley could head over," Serena explained as she pulled out her mobile phone and then dialed her brother's number and told them to come now. Sammy agreed and hung up the phone .

000000000000000

Harry and Serena pulled into the parking garage under Darien apartment building 5 minutes later. Serena then got out of the car and Harry reluctantly followed suit. He really didn't know these people, he only met them ten hours ago and now they want to help him. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the possibility.

He thought about the only people that helped him Ron Weasley (who he now knew had betrayed him) and Hermione Granger his female best friend whom he missed a lot. Thought danced in his head as he followed Serena to the Elevator that would take them up to Darien's apartment.

Serena knocked on Darien's door when they got to it. Darien answered the door and when he saw who he saw he was a little surprised.

"Serena what are you doing here. If I remembered correctly your dad was hosting some out of town visitors. What is Harry doing here?" He asked looking at Harry.

Right then Harry knew it was a mistake to come here Darien was probably busy with more important things than him. When he tried to leave Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and Darien shut the door.

"Darien, Harry's uncle is the client and when he came in the door I knew something was off. For one he did not look at anyone and when we ate he didn't eat very much and look." Serena said as she pulled up Harry's sleeve.

To say Darien was shocked was an understatement he was floored. He looked at the burns which looked about only a couple days old. There was a knock at the door Serena when to answer it.

"Harry how did you get these?" He asked

"My parents gave him those." Darien looked up at the sound of the voice and there was Sammy with a chubby kid whom he didn't know.

"That is my cousin Dudley." Harry finally said

"Nice to meet you Dudley I'm Darien." Darien said as he shook Dudley's hand

"Can you do something about those Darien and these." Dudley said as he pulled off Harry's shirt with a little fighting from Harry.

The other occupants of the room could not believe what they saw. They all the same thing. _'Who would do this to a child?' _

"_I will certainly try but I really think he needs to go to the hospital"_

_Harry and Dudley both cried out, "NO!"_

"_Why not?" Sammy finally said _

"_Harry will just get into get into more trouble. He could get into trouble if my parents find out we asked you for help." Dudley said worriedly._

_Darien, Serena, and Sammy reluctantly agreed not to tell anyone but if got worse they would tell._

_Darien started to work on Harry and it was no easy task Dudley's parent really did a number on him. When he got most of the burns treated he looked at the clock in the kitchen area he was shocked. It was well past midnight and Sammy was sleeping on the couch so he told Dudley sleep on the arm chair in the living room and Harry was to sleep in his bed._

_Harry did argue with him a little though but in the end Darien won and he slept on the bed with Darien on the floor._

_0000000000000000000000_

_The next morning Harry woke with a start. He looked around the room he was in and yelled for Dudley forgetting the other occupants of the apartment._

"_I am sorry for waking your guys but Dudley and I have to go." He said to the three people he met on this vacation which didn't seem so bad . Just then Dudley burst into the room._

"_Harry's right, we have to go Dad's going to hit the roof. Turns out Serena you dad didn't want to do business with him." Everyone but Harry sighed in relief. Harry was freaking out, he knew Uncle Vernon would take the loss out on him._

_He got up, got dressed and prepared himself for what was to come._

_Dudley was just as fearful for Harry he asked for Darien's number just in case he really needed him. Darien gladly gave it to him for some reason he really felt he needed to help these boys as did Serena._

_00000000000000000000000_

_Serena dropped them off at the hotel and with a heavy heart drove away. Dudley then put his arm around Harry as they walked up to the room all the while praying that Harry made it out of the room alive._

_As Dudley opened the door the meaty hand of his dad grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him across the room. Dudley shrieked and Petunia tried to usher him out of the room. Vernon hit Harry repeatedly in the stomach and chest. He kept yelling at him the whole time that it was his fault for Vernon losing the business deal and Dudley not coming back when he wasn't safe in a city this big._

_Dudley begged for his dad to stop hurting Harry. This caused Vernon and Petunia to freeze. Vernon then started beating Harry again and yelling at him that he turned the sweet innocent Dudley against them._

"_HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. THIS IS STUPID BEATING HIM BECAUSE HE IS DIFFERENT THEN US. JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE WHAT HE IS DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T." Dudley yelled finally have had enough of this._

"_Dudley, sweetheart you're not thinking straight I think you need to go to bed while we settle with the riffraff here." Petunia tried to sooth her son._

"_No I don't, for once I am thinking clearly. You guys are blind to see what a great person Harry can be." Dudley said_

_Vernon had enough he was going to depose of Harry for corrupting his son. He was not having any of that in this 'normal' family. He told Petunia he was going to take Harry to the alley next to the hotel and leave him there. For once he didn't care what those other freaks did to him._

_00000000000000_

_When his parents left the hotel room Dudley made two phone calls one to Hermione Harry's best friend from school the other was to Darien because he knew Harry needed help._

_0000000000000000000000_

_Hermione was surprised to get a call from Dudley about Harry. She thought that Dudley was like his parents beating up on Harry but she was wrong. He seemed to really care about Harry. Now she just had to wait for Hedwig to get back and she would get her parents to take her to Japan as soon as possible. Dudley did reassure her though that he was going to get Harry to the hospital for that she was grateful._

_00000000000000000000000_

_Darien was heading to the Crown Arcade where his best friend Andrew worked before his shift at the hospital When he a call on his cell. It was Dudley and he sounded scared. He told him that Harry gotten beaten when they returned to the hotel and they were dumping him in the alley so Darien ran in the direction of the hotel. He called Serna on the way and told her to bring Hotaru as Harry was supposed to meet her in the park today._

_He got to the alley and saw Dudley crying over a crumbled body he knew to be Harry's. He went over to them and picked Harry up and motioned for Dudley to follow him. Darien vowed if he could get custody of Harry he would make sure he was safe from those people._


	6. Fears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**AN: Sorry for not writing this sooner I had a case of writer's block I am better now though  
**

Serena had arrived back home after dropping off Harry and Dudley at the hotel. Once she got into the house she saw her dad looking stern or grim she couldn't decide.

"Hi daddy I am sorry for being out all night-" Serena said but her dad interrupted her.

"Darien called. He said to tell you that Harry Potter was found in an alley after nearly being beaten to death. Tell me what's going on."

Serena was shocked at the information, but the boys did warn them.

Serena started her explanation, "Well daddy Hotaru found him in the park all by himself, it seems that he Aunt and Uncle don't want him around at all but they had to bring to Japan with then because nobody was around to 'watch' him.

Hotaru brought him to the arcade with her because she thought he was lonely. Well we took him around to see the sights of Tokyo. We than took him back to the hotel so he come here with 'them'.

When he got here I noticed he was more reserved than the afternoon so after dinner took upstairs to talk to him but he would talk because he was scared so Dudley, his cousin told me and I saw some injuries so I took him to Darien to see he could help, when he mentioned going to the hospital both boys freaked so Darien took care of him as best he could.

He was still sore and tired so we fell asleep there. We woke up, Dudley said they had to get back because they were out all night. You turned the deal Mr. Dursley down last night. My guess that He took it out on Harry."

To say David was shocked at his daughter's story was understatement he was mad.

"You mean to tell me that those people beat him because of the contract?" David said livid.

Serena said, "Yea among other things I guessing it has been going on his whole life."

"Well you better get going to the hospital quickly then, it sound like he's in really bad shape," David said with his face full of rage and anger as he wondered how anyone could harm a child.

Serena nodded and headed out the door once more and hurried to the hospital.

00000000000

As Darien drove as fast as he could to the hospital he asked Dudley what happened this time. Dudley told him everything from Harry being pulled into the room to him yelling at his parents and then them dumping him in the alley.

"I think you called me just in time; I think a little longer he probably would have died," Darien said.

Dudley breathed a little sigh of relief but he still was very worried about his cousin.

00000000000000

In Paris Hermione's parents had just returned with food and Hermione told them that Harry's cousin had called from Japan and told her Harry was injured from a beating from his uncle. She asked if they could cut their vacation short and go Japan and see if Harry was alright.

The Grangers were very angry about the news, they liked Harry from the first time they met him in Diagon Alley before their daughter's second year of school.

"Well I say we will go to Japan because he is your best friend and is the only you have now that Ronald has betrayed you," Dan Granger said.

Hermione was relieved that they agreed; now they just had to wait for Hedwig to show up so they could leave.

0000000000000000

At Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore was seating in his office thinking about his plans for Harry. He was going to have Harry put through the Tri-wizard Tournament and have him die in the third task and he could take the Potter fortune for his own. The Weasley's got a share of the money as well for taking the brat in for the summers.

0000000000000000

At the Burrow the six remaining Weasley's were sitting down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was thinking how nice it would be to have Ginny marry Harry so they could get his fortune. The mudblood would be a great maid to their family.

Fred and George knew of the plans for Harry and Hermione and honestly hoped that they wouldn't come. They were genuinely worried about how was being treated and hoped that if they got an owl it wouldn't from Hermione telling them Harry was seriously hurt.

00000000000000000

In Japan Hotaru was walking through the park waiting for Harry to come so they could hangout. She was about to go to the bench and wait when her phone rang it was Amara. She said that Serena called and said that Harry was beaten almost to the point of death.

Hotaru was angry 'how could those people do this to the sweetest boy I have ever met!'

She ran as fast as could back to her house to see if she could get a ride to the hospital.

00000000000000000

Darien and Dudley were sitting the waiting room at the hospital when Serena walked in She looked scared and furious at the same time which had Darien scared. He knew those people were in for it when and if Serena got a hold of them.

"Hi guys any news?" Serena asked as worry danced in her eyes.

"No they are working him right now," Darien said while Dudley sat there slightly praying that Harry would be alright.

Just then the doctor came out and walked in and asked, "Which one of you Dudley?"

Dudley stood up and said "I am."

"I would like to know where Harry got these injuries from," The doctor stated.

"He got them from my mom and dad they a have been beating him ever since he was two," Dudley said fearlessly it was about time they paid for what they did to Harry.

" Well Darien I would strongly urge Dudley here to press charges against them because you have not seen all of the injuries that are on the boy," the doctor said with a frown as he scanned over his clipboard.

"You're right John, I didn't I only took care of the burns the rest he would let me see," Darien said to his co-worker.

John nodded and walked off.

"Darien I would like press charges against them but we will have to wait until Harry wakes up so he can do it."

000000000000000

At Hogwarts in the halls of the school Albus Dumbledore was furious his look out on Privit Drive hadn't checked in with him.

"Where are you Potter you have to die in the battle against Voldemort for the Greater Good," Albus said this with a evil look in his eye.

In the shadows someone was watching Dumbledore with a determined look in his eye, "Over My dead body Dumbledore," then the figure walked back to the Dungeons of Hogwarts.


	7. Snape's True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, I have no rights to them and I make NO money from writing these stories.**

**A/N I had this in my head please don't expect updates this quick.  
**

Severus Snape swept back into the Dungeons he need to fire call Michelle and Amara to see if Nymphadora Tonks was right, that Harry Potter had left for Japan. He secretly liked Harry, He thought he'd hate Harry because he looked like father but he didn't. Severus made a promise to Lily to protect Harry but it seemed he was failing miserably.

Michelle and Amara were raising his only daughter Hotaru. Her mother Rochelle had died in a Death Eater attack somehow Hotaru survived. He didn't want his daughter to be in danger with the Death Eater and Dumbledore in this world so he sent her to the muggle world and put her up for adoption in Japan. Amara was a wizard in his class and she told him that she found out that Hotaru was his daughter and that she and Michelle were raising her. Hotaru didn't know he was her father for her safety. (Let's just pretend that's true.)

He threw floo powder in the fire place in his office and said, "Amara's place in Japan." The green flames showed up then and Amara's face showed up in the fireplace.

"Hello Severus how are you today?" Amara said kindly as Severus walked through the fireplace.

"I am fine but I called to ask you something," Severus said.

"What is it Severus?" Amara asked as she closed the book and placed it down on the table.

"I heard from someone that Harry Potter was arriving in Japan. I hope that's true," Severus stated hopeful.

"Hotaru said that she met a boy named Harry Potter in the park yesterday. I have some bad news though Severus, He is in the hospital after being beaten by his relatives," Amara said the last part sadly.

"Bloody hell, don't they ever leave him alone. Keep me posted," Severus said.

"I will Severus, Hotaru is at the hospital." Amara stated and the fire went out.

0000000000000000

Three days later Hermione and her parents arrived in Japan. Hermione was really worried about Harry and her parents could see it in her face. They said she could call Dudley, Harry's cousin, when they got the hotel.

They took a cab to the hotel and they checked in. When they got to the room Hermione went straight to the phone and called Dudley.

A little while later Hermione hung up the phone crying. Her mother went over to hug her.

"Dudley said that Harry hasn't woken up yet," Hermione said crying.

"It will be ok Hermione we will take you to the hospital," her mum said.

And they walked out of the room to find a cab to take them to the hospital.

000000000000000000

Back in England Ron Weasley was getting angry he sent letters to Hermione and Harry to invite them to the Quidditch World Cup but they hadn't answered. Another thing that he found out is that he found that Harry gone to Japan Dumbledore was going to be mad. He wasn't supposed to leave Privet Drive for any reason until the World Cup.

00000000000000000000

Fred and George were glad they intercepted Ron's mail he tried to send out to Harry and Hermione. They didn't want the two of them subjected to the plan the rest of the family had for them. Ron and Ginny were going to make Harry and Hermione fall in love with them by using a love potion so the Weasley's could get his money. Fred and Goegre wanted no part of it. It won't work though because according to Severus Harry and his daughter were arranged to be married. Severus told them the whole story.

Severus had made up with Potters after school ended. He apologized to Lily first because she was his best friend and he thought calling her a mudblood was the stupidest thing he had ever done. He then made a truce with James stating that were adults and not children anymore and should act like adults.

Severus had asked them to protect the daughter that was on the way. Her mother was a witch in their class Rochelle was a target of the Death Eaters was killed by them a month after Hotaru was born. They decided that their son and his daughter would be married. The Potter's were an old family and the protection of an old family would beneficial to keep her safe.

They all knew that Dumbledore found out about the contract and that he tried to get to it because in the last week Pete Pettigrew was found alive and he was arrested and given the truth potion and asked about that night almost thirteen years ago. He stated that he killed the thirteen muggles and betrayed the Potters so Sirius was released and since in the will of Lily and James Potter states the Sirius was Harry's godfather and magical guardian he was able to lock the family vault down so Dumbledore couldn't get to it.

Sirius had wondered why the contract was made so Severus had called a truce between them and told him the whole story. Sirius accepted this and agreed with the reasoning.

000000000000000

Hermione and her parents got to the hospital and were directed to the waiting room on the fifth floor. They got of the elevator and in the waiting room was Dudley. Hermione walked up to him and surprisingly hugged Dudley and cried.

"Hermione it's going to be alright I do know Harry and he won't let my father be one that kills him. I am sure he has a lot to live for," Dudley said consoling her.

"I know you're right Dudley I just get scared every time I see any burns of marks on him when he comes to school in September," Hermione after she finally stopped crying.

Dudley then walked over to where Darien was sitting with Hermione and said "Darien this is Hermione, one of Harry's best friends and Hermione this Darien," Hermione shook Darien's hand and Darien motioned to Serena and Hotaru and said:

"This is Serena, my girlfriend, and Hotaru Tomoe," Hermione shook their hands as well.

Surprisingly Hotaru asked, "May I ask what your last name is?"

Hermione was surprised as everyone else in the room that she asked that but she answered anyway.

"My last name is Granger."

"So you are the know-it-all my Uncle Severus is always griping about. Don't worry I don't share his animosity toward you and Harry. He says Harry is an attention seeker."

Hermione could believe it this girl knew Severus Snape, the worst teacher she had ever had. She had outright insult Harry and herself right before she said she didn't agree with him.

Hermione then pulled Hotaru to the side and said, "You know about me and Harry being wizards then?"

"Yea I do but don't worry about me telling anyone, Amara my guardian is one too. She and her friend Michelle are raising me," Hotaru said.

Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust this girl but she would wait for Harry to wake up to ask him what he thinks. Both girls went to their seats to wait for news about Harry.

Before long the doctor came in and Darien got up from his seat well as Dudley.

Darien said, "What's the news John?"

"He is awake."

**To Be Continued...**

**Read/Review  
**


	8. Family Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta for taking the time to look at this.  
**

**Family Found**

At the Burrow Ron was pacing his room waiting for a reply from Hermione and Harry about the Quidditch World Cup. He sent the letters out two weeks ago so he should have gotten the replies by now. Something was up; someone was deliberately trying to keep Hermione from him and Harry from Ginny. Didn't people understand that the Weasley's had plans and needed to go off without a hitch? They needed Harry's money to get out of poverty.

"Why the hell haven't they responded?" Ron asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Just then the door opened and in walked they twins.

"We took you letters so they never got sent to them and now they really can't come since Harry is in the hospital after getting beaten from his 'relatives' so get over it little brother, and the rest of our deranged family will not get any of Harry's money," the twins said with dark looks on their faces.

"Yes, we will once Ginny marries Harry we will for sure. You guys had no right to through my mail. Now if you excuse me I have letters to write," Ron said defensively as he walked over to his small wooden desk. Just then his writing material flew off his desk into George's hands.

"Hey, you can't do that I also have homework to do," Ron said shocked at seeing his writing stuff gone.

"Bullocks, you don't even do your own homework you wait until Hermione does it for you. If it weren't for her you would still be in the first year because you are too lazy to do your homework," Fred said not believing anything Ron said.

"Whatever, so what, she wants to do it. She doesn't want to see me fail," Ron said trying to defend himself but failing miserably.

"No she doesn't, she just can't deal with your whining about it," Fred said defending Hermione.

"Oh and by the way bro nice try on making Harry as dense as you, but it didn't work. We got to him first and told Hermione to tell Harry what you and the rest of this deranged family is up to," George said as he closed the door.

"BLOODY HELL," Ron screamed.

0000000000000000000000000000

Molly after hearing the twin leave Ron's room went up and opened the door.

"What is going on Ron?" Molly asked.

"The twins have ruined everything, Hermione and Harry never got my letters because they intercepted my mail. Now they say Harry is on the hospital, and that they aren't coming here at all," Ron said irritated.

"Don't worry our plan we proceed, I will just have Professor Dumbledore get him out and bring him and Hermione here for the rest of the summer. You will have the mudblood and Ginny will have Harry and all that money," Molly said evilly, her she could of cared less about Harry's health, the only thing that she cared about concerning Harry was his money and fame.

000000000000000000000000

At Hogwarts in the Dungeons Severus Snape was brewing a potion and not just any potion a potion that would tell you who is in the family of anyone who put blood into the potion. That was how he originally found out who was raising his daughter.

In the case of this potion he was using Harry Potter's blood in the potion. Severus got the blood when he sneaked into the hospital to take a sample. He found out that the hospital took some blood so he took some of it. He wanted to see if Harry had any other family out there somewhere. In a minute he would find the answer he was looking for.

A minute later Severus took a drop of the potion and put it on the parchment in front of him. The results showed up in green. The whole Potter family was visible James and Lily was at the bottom with Harry underneath them. The thing was that right next to James was another name Janelle Shields and next to her was Nathan Shields her husband. Snape could only assume the parchment said that they died in 1989 and it said that they had one son Darien and he was still living. Where he was living he didn't know.

He then thought of something maybe Amara and Michele would know because maybe he was in Japan. He had to try to find out. He needed a way to get Harry away from the Dursleys.

Severus walked over to the fireplace in his office and picked up some floo powder on the mantle and threw it in the fireplace and the floo address to Amara's house and stepped through.

"Amara?" Severus called when he came through.

"Yes Severus what is going on?" Amara said as she came into the room.

"I have found out something when I brewed the family tree potion for Harry when I took a little bit of his blood," Severus said.

"What did you find out Severus?" Amara asked curiously. Severus then handed the parchment that he brought with him over to her.

Amara scanned the parchment with a calm face. When she reached the bottom she looked a little shocked.

"Is this real?" She asked as she finished.

"Yes, my question is can you help me find him?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Actually, he is one of Hotaru's friends although he is a little older than her," Amara said.

"Well that's great I would like to speak to him about the possibility of Darien taking Harry in," Severus said.

Amara nodded her head, "I will go to hospital and let him know because I have pick Hotaru up from there."

"What? Why is she there and why are you with her?" Severus asked Frantic that something had happened to his daughter.

"Will you calm down Severus she is fine but Harry got sent there after suffering from a beating that his relative inflicted upon him," Amara said trying calm her friend down.

"Well that makes me feel better but not much. What happened to Harry?" Severus asked.

Amara started to tell him about the dinner at Serena's house and the medical attention at Darien's to the beating at the hotel and being sent to the hospital which she already told him.

"I heard all this from Serena when dropped Hotaru off," Amara.

"Damn it, I knew something was happening to him every year he would come to school with welts on his back from getting whipped and burns on him as well. At least that is what Poppy Pomfrey told me," Severus swore angrily.

"Is she the school medi-witch now?" Amara asked.

"Yes and she asked me if I could find someone else to care for him and I did. That is if he wants him," Severus answered.

"Well I am sure that he would take him," Amara said.

"That is great, I would like to meet with him as soon as possible," Severus said.

"Well you can but you need to change first. People will think you dressed up for Halloween early. Haha," Amara laughed. Severus just scowled at her.

"Let's go." Severus said as he used his magic to change his robes into a pair of grey pants on and a black shirt. They then lest for the hospital.

000000000000000000000000

At the hospital Hermione and Dudley were told that since they knew Harry the most that could see him first.

They walked into Harry's room and saw white walls, one window on the wall across the room from the door. There was also a dry erase board on the wall perpendicular to the window. It had the name of the doctor and the nurse who was taking care of him within that time period.

"Harry are you alright? I was so worried about you," Hermione asked frantically as she grabbed in a hug. Harry winced and she let go.

"Yea, I am now," Harry said.

"I 'm glad that Darien and I were able to bring you here in time you lost a lot of blood," Dudley said relived that his cousin was sitting in the bed next to him a live albeit bandaged around the head, arms, and legs. He took off the blanket because it was hot in the room.

"What's going to happen with your parents Dudley and with you as well Dudley?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well they have been arrested because I actually turned them in because I couldn't stand what they were doing to you," Dudley said nervously.

"You did what?" Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"Yea I did, I don't care what happens to me as long as you are safe Harry," Dudley stated.

00000000000000000000000

Outside in the waiting room Hotaru saw Amara and her Uncle Severus. She walked up to them. She told Severus that Hermione Granger was here.

"I figured she would be here because she is Harry's best friend," Severus said and they walked further into the waiting room.

"Darien Shields?" Severus asked and Darien stood up.

"That's me," Darien said and Severus handed him the information pertaining to Harry's family.

"Is this real? He is my cousin?" Darien asked confused and happy at the time. Now he could take Harry without there being any legal problems.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N to answer a question I was asked. Hermione will be part of the Silver Millennium she will be Jupiter's cousin.  
**


	9. Harry Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta for taking the time to look at this for me.  
**

**Harry Finds Out**

"Yes it is real? You are Harry Potter's cousin and I must say that I was happy to find this out myself. You see I am one of his teachers at the boarding school he goes to. I have spoken to the nurse at the school and she says she has seen injuries on him since his first year," Severus said. He used the muggle terms so he wouldn't confuse them. Harry would have to tell him about the Wizarding World later.

Serena who was still in her seat next to the one that Darien had just vacated and was shocked to find out that Darien and Harry were family. Her dad would be pleased to find this out as he was really mad that his perspective client had beaten his nephew like that. Serena was glad that her dad turned them down but the only bad thing about it was that Harry was hurt now.

000000000000000000000

"Dudley you know you are going to have to go into the foster system or live with your Aunt Marge now that your parents are gone," Harry said worried that something bad would happen to Dudley.

"Harry, like I said I don't care what happens to me. If I have to into the foster system or go live with her then so be it," Dudley said determined to make Harry understand.

"I wonder what will happen to you Harry after you leave here," Hermione said worried that she would never see Harry again as she feared he would be taken out of Hogwarts. Harry was the only friend she had left she couldn't let him go now.

Hermione remembered something else she wanted to talk Harry about, "Harry there is a girl out in the waiting room that claims to know Snape and he apparently complains about us. She knows we are wizards I wonder if she can be trusted if she is close to Snape."

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak when someone else did, "Miss Granger I assure you that my daughter can be trusted. You are correct I did complain about you a lot but I complained about Weasley more. I can also assure you Miss Granger that Mr. Potter will not be leaving Hogwarts."

"Your daughter?" Harry asked he couldn't believe it, his snarky potions professor had a daughter and it happened to be the girl he liked.

"What are doing here Professor?" Hermione asked shocked at his statement as well.

"To answer both of your questions, Yes my daughter, though for her safety she thinks I am her Uncle, and I would like to keep it that way for a while. I have come to deliver some news, I did the genealogy potion on your blood I took from here and I found a match," Severus said.

Hermione and Harry understood why Snape would want to keep his true identity a secret from Hotaru because the Death Eaters would kill her and Snape if they found out.

"Who are they and where are they?" Harry asked hoping that the potions master wasn't playing with him.

"You have a cousin on your father's side. Your father had a sister named Janelle and she married a guy named Nathan. They died years ago maybe even before you were born. They have a son, your cousin that is still living."

"Who is he? When can I meet him?" Harry asked.

"Right now," Severus stated and he went to waiting room the waiting room to get Darien. When he came back with Darien behind him he said, "Harry meet your cousin Darien Shields."

0000000000000000000000

With Darien going into Harry's room Serena decided to call the girls to come to the hospital because Harry was here and the other news had to be said in person. Serena wasn't sure how the girls would take the news but they had to know.

000000000000000000000

Amy hung up her phone after talking to Serena. She told Amy that Harry was in the hospital and that his uncle was responsible for it. Serena also told Amy that her and the other girls to come to the hospital.

"Girls that was Serena it seems Harry was right about relatives hating him. He is in the hospital after being beaten by them," Amy said.

"Amy, are you serious?" Lita asked clearly angry. She hated hearing things like that people thought she beat kids up at one point but no kid should get beat by their family. She couldn't believe their new young friend was beaten.

"Yes I am so we should go. It seemed to me Serena wasn't telling me the whole story so we'll asker when we get there," Amy said and after paying Andrew for their lunch they walked out of the Crown and to the hospital.

00000000000000

Harry couldn't believe it. The guy who helped him just the night before was his cousin. His family.

"Are you serious Darien is my cousin?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Quite serious Harry, now let's leave them alone to talk," Severus said as he ushered the two other occupants out of the room leaving Harry and Darien alone.

"You know I was looking for a way to get you away from those horrible people when I found you in that alley. Now I don't have to fight so hard because we are related," Darien said.

"Why did you want to find a way to take me in? Wouldn't I have gotten in the way of you finishing med school? Serena told me you were studying to be a doctor," Harry said thinking that the results of the genealogy potion would screw things up for Darien now.

"You know what Harry, even with you around I won't be distracted. I couldn't believe what had been done to you. I thought you deserved better than what you had so I decided to try and see if I could legal guardianship of you but now with this I will have no problem doing that. So when you get out of here would you like to live with me?" Darien holding up the file that Severus had given him.

Harry couldn't believe it Darien whom he hardly knew had just asked him to move in with him and he was glad that they family

"Yea but what about Dudley? I wonder if he will have to back to England to live with his Aunt Marge. If that happens I will never see him again and after I only just found out he really actually liked me and only beat me up because 'they' told him to," Harry said worried for his cousin.

"Harry, I will try and see what can do for him. I am not sure if it will work out, but know that I will try my best," Darien said and Harry nodded.

"Thanks"

00000000000000000000000000

At the Burrow the twins were frustrated they were going to see if they could a way to get to Japan, where they found out he was on vacation with his 'family' but they couldn't come up with anything that they could away with. Not with their mother around any way.

"Maybe we should ask dad from I hear by the way he argues with mum about Harry and Hermione coming here or not he doesn't agree with what mum is doing to ensure that they come here," George said.

"Yea I for one would like to see that mum's plans go up in flames when she finds out Harry is already betrothed to Snape's daughter and that because of that he can't marry Ginny," Fred said.

"Another plus is that mum and Dumbledore don't know where Harry is, so he is safe from them for the time being," George said and with that they walked out of their room to find their dad and get to Japan before their mum and Dumbledore caught on.

**To Be Continued...**

**Read and Review**

**Who should be with Hermione:  
**

**Fred  
**

**George  
**

**Draco  
**

**Past names for Hermione  
**

**Jewel or Aries  
**


	10. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon and I make no money from writing these fics'.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta for looking this over.  
**

**Explanations**

The next day Darien set out to do what he told Harry he was going to do. Here he was in front of the last he thought he'd be again, the orphanage he was raised in. Darien told Andrew it was the worst place had been but that wasn't true he was just a sad kid. Having no memory of what happened to his parents made everything around him seem unpleasant.

Darien opened the door and there at the front desk was Dora Johnson the caregiver. She was had black hair and she had on a blue button up blouse. She looked up and saw who came through the door. She was surprise to see Darien Shields standing there.

"Hello Darien it's been a while since you left here. How are you these days?" Dora asked.

"I have been fine Mrs. Johnson and you?" Darien said politely.

"I am good. What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"I am here because apparently I have other family but they just lived in another country that's why you weren't able to find them. Well my cousin Harry Potter is in my custody as I am the only family he has left. He came here on vacation with his aunt, uncle, and cousin from the other side of his family. His uncle beat him while he was here so he is now in jail along with his wife for abuse. Their son turned them in. Anyway I am here to see if you had any room here for Harry's other cousin. I am only asking because I promised Harry I would find a good place for him," Darien explained.

Dora taking in all of the information that she was just told said, "It just so happens that we do have room for him here all I need is his information and we can get him settled," Dora said. Darien proceeded to give her Dudley's information.

"Now when will we be getting his transcripts from his school in England so we can enroll him in Crossroads middle school here?" Dora asked.

"Yes I will see to it that we get them. Thank you very much Mrs. Johnson. Oh and will Harry be able to visit him at all?" Darien asked.

"Yes he can and if you wish to we can have him signed out for the holidays." Dora said.

"That would be great Harry goes to a boarding school so he won't be able to see Dudley as much during the school year," Darien said happily as he walked out but stopped when she called to him again.

"You can call me Dora Darien as you don't live anymore," Dora stated. Darien nodded and he left. Darien decided since he told Harry he wouldn't be back until the afternoon he go visit his best friend Andrew as he never got to the other day.

00000000000000000000

As he walked into the arcade the clerk behind the counter said, "Hey Darien I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. What's been going on?" Andrew asked.

"I wasn't avoiding you Andrew but I have just had a lot of stuff to deal with and not my school work or work," Darien said.

"Well could you tell me?" Andrew asked and Darien looked around to see if people were anywhere near the counter. There wasn't so he told Andrew everything. Everything from him meeting Harry to him having take care of some of Harry's wounds from the day before he arrived in Tokyo. He also told him that Harry was in the hospital because of a beating he got from his uncle two days prior.

"I was actually on my way here when Harry's cousin called me as I gave him my number just case," Darien said.

"Oh man that's horrible. What is going to happen to him now?" Andrew asked shock written all over his face.

"Well his Aunt and Uncle have been arrested because Harry's cousin turned them in. I set him in the orphanage I was at so I know he'll be ok there. That was Harry's request that his cousin was going to be put somewhere good. I know the things I said about that place were bad but you know how I was back then," Darien said.

Andrew laughed and asked, "What is going to happen to Harry?"

"Well that's the other thing I wanted to tell you, It seems that I did have other family but the only reason that I never found them was because they in England. Harry is my cousin from my mother's side of the family. His dad was my mom's brother. Well apparently they died so that's why Harry ended up with his mother's sister. Which was a big mistake," Darien said.

"Wow so my guess is that you are taking him then. You are going to have your hands full what with school taking care of him and work," Andrew said.

"No it will be fine, he is thirteen so he'll be fine and don't tell him that either. His friend Hermione who came here yesterday said he always sees himself as a burden to everyone so I don 't want him to think that at all," Darien said.

"Ok well when he is released from the hospital I want meet him," Andrew said.

"You will I promise but now I have to get back to Harry ok?" Darien said as he got off the stool he was sitting in and left.

0000000000000000000000000000 

At the Cherry Hill temple Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina were sitting in Raye's room waiting for Serena to tell them what was going on. They knew Harry was in the hospital and why but the scouts knew that their leader held something back from them.

"Serena what is going to happen to Harry now he can't go back to those people?" Mina asked.

"He is not going back because Darien found out that Harry is his cousin so Darien is taking him in. His Aunt and Uncle have been arrested anyway because their son Dudley turned them in. He on the other hand I don't know what's going to happen to him because he is not Darien's family. Darien's mother apparently was Harry's dad's sister and Dudley is Harry's cousin from his mother's side," Serena explained.

"Are you kidding Serena? Harry is Darien's cousin?" Lita asked in shock.

"Yea he is and I am glad they both need each other even though Darien will never admit it," Serena said.

000000000000000000

Darien walked back to hospital a little while later he wanted to tell Harry the good news about Dudley. He saw John, Harry's doctor, and walked up to him.

"Hey John can I ask you when Harry will be released I am taking him home with me," He asked John.

"Today if you want I have just come from his room and he seem s to be healing just fine and I trust you to take care of cleaning his wounds and redressing them until they heal."

"You know I will, thanks John," Darien said as he walked away.

He walked to the elevator to take him up to Harry's room he got off and walked into the room and there sitting on the chair next to Harry's bed was Dudley. Hermione was in the corner.

"I have some good news Harry you can get released today and Dudley will be going to the orphanage where I stayed when I younger. It is a nice place and you can visit him if you want. He can also spend the holidays with us if you want ok," Darien explained.

"Really Darien? That's awesome thanks," Dudley said happily.

"Yea Dudley, all the caretaker needs are your school transcripts and you will be enrolled into Crossroads Middle School ok?" Darien said.

"OK when I get there I will give the number so she can get them, I was actually sick of the school my dad enrolled me in. He wanted me to be like him and that is not what I wanted."

"Yea and you did look stupid in that uniform," Harry said and then laughed Dudley laughed also because he agreed with Harry he really did look stupid.

"You will still have to wear a uniform but I am it will probably be better," Darien said kindly.

"That's fine and nothing could be worse than that," Dudley said.

"Now with that settled let me get you signed out of here Harry," Darien said and he left. He would have to find a bigger place so Harry didn't have to sleep on the couch.

00000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Severus was at Grimald Place to see Sirius because as Harry's guardian according to the ministry he has the right to get into the Potter accounts and he wanted to know if they had any homes in Tokyo.

"Hey mutt I need you to come to the bank with me," Severus asked as he walked into the library where the house elf said he was.

"Why? I am busy Harry missing and I need to find him before Dumbledore does." Sirius said.

"I know where he is. He is in Tokyo Japan with his cousins Darien and Dudley and he is safe he is uncle and aunt are in jail," Severus said.

"He only has one cousin and that cousin beat him up all the time who is this Darien and why did you call him Harry's cousin?" Sirius asked.

"Did you forget that James had a sister as well as Lily? Well she left after she was eighteen because she never had any powers so she left because she like Petunia was jealous of Lily, she was jealous of her brother but unlike Petunia she didn't hate him. She and her husband died in a car crash leaving behind a son called Darien. That happened before Harry was even born, right before actually. Dudley only did it because he was told to," Severus explained.

"I don't remember his sister he never mentioned her and I want you to take me to Harry so I can bring him home," Sirius ordered.

"You can't because I went to the ministry and took the guardianship away from you as you are not blood. You were the next in line after his sister or anyone in her family and since no one knew about Darien because he lives in Japan you were appointed and I took Harry's Family Tree as proof to the ministry and the guardianship has been changed and since I think your loyalties to much with Dumbledore I was made his magical guardian as it states in the Potters Will if you are unfit I am to take over as magical guardian. You are only going because I need you to sign off on it."

"Whatever I don't think he will happy about this he will want to come home," Sirius said.

"No he won't, he is happy that Darien is taking him in and he likes my daughter which I was hoping he would because of the contract, and I will not bring her back until this war is resolved so he will stay there with her where he is safe," Severus said.

"I forgot about that stupid contract. If he finds out about her being your daughter he'll want to come back home because he won't want to date her as she is related to you," Sirius said that will surely bring Harry home.

"He already knows about my relation to her and he seemed ok with it so stop trying to mess things up and let's go," Severus said as he dragged Sirius over to the fireplace. They were going to floo to Diagon Alley. Making Sirius go first grabbed the floo powder and in green flames he was gone.

**To Be Continued...**

**read/review  
**

**Happy Halloween Everyone!  
**


	11. Changes good and Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**I hope everyone had great Holiday.  
**

**A/N: Thank you to my Beta for reading over this.  
**

**Changes Are Good And Bad**

When Severus and Sirius landed in Gringotts they stepped out of the grate and then walked up to the many counters in the bank. Severus cleared his and the Goblin looked up.

"Ah Mr. Snape, What can I do for you this morning?" the goblin asked with a slight sneer.

"Lord Black and I would like to see the director about Harry Potter and his change of guardianship and magical guardianship," Severus replied.

"Very well please wait here," The goblin said and he left to get the director.

"I still cannot believe you dragged me here to change all this James wanted me as Harry's guardian otherwise he would have said his sister," Sirius said angrily.

"I told you before Black, she died before Harry was even born and you were the only choice as Lily never wanted to send Harry to the Dursley's because Petunia hated what she had become. Also Lily knew I was a spy for the Dark Lord so she and James decided you would be a good choice," Severus said and the Goblin came out with Director.

"Lord Black, Mr. Snape if you will follow me we will get this business done," The Director said and the two man followed him to his office.

0000000000000000000000000

The entered the Director's office through two huge stone doors. The office was big with pictures and other decorations on stone walls. The desk in the office was big and made of wood and two chair sat in front of it and one bigger chair behind it.

"Gentleman please sit and we can started," The Director instructed and the two wizards did so.

"Now, I see you have come here to talk about the guardianship and magical guardianship of Harry Potter," the Director said.

."Yes and also to see if he has any homes in Tokyo Japan as there he is to be living with his cousin, Darien," Severus said.

"Ah, well It states in the Will of the Potters that he was to go into foster care until family was found and the part of the Will was not carried out. He was never to go to the Dursley's or you Lord Black as you are not his Godfather, Mr. Snape is his muggle guardian and he is also Magical guardian to Harry Potter so you have a right to be here and ask about his family homes. There is one in Tokyo, will you please give him this information," The Director said as he handed Severus to documents to the house.

"Thank you, I will make sure he gets it," Severus said as he took the documents from the director.

"Now, who is his guardian so I have that for my records," the Director said.

"His guardian is Darien Shields he is James' sister's son and he has been on his own since he was seventeen as he was too old to stay at the orphanage, His mother and father died when he was six he is now twenty and is more than capable of taking care of Harry," Severus said.

"Ah, well in that case could take these to him. They are the documents stating that Mr. Shields has a right to get into the accounts. As well as this. It is a check card so Mr. Potter can access his wizard account in the muggle world. His trust fund vault is topped of every year from the Potter vault. He will have access to that one when he is fifteen," The Director said as he passed over even more documents to Severus.

"Thank you again, I shall give them these. Mr. Potter will surely be in by the end of the summer so I will come back with him. Thank you for your time," Severus said then he and Severus walked out of the office.

"I don't believe it James made you Harry's Godfather instead of me. Why was I told I was then?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"You know you were told that so I am not going to repeat it. Now that you know that you have no legal standing to bring Harry back if you try to do so I will have you arrested for custodial interference," Severus and when got out the bank Severus was all ready to apparate to Japan when Sirius spoke:

"Take me with you to Japan I want to see for myself that Harry is safe." Sirius said.

"No you all you want to do is bring him back here. He is safer in Japan," Severus said and with a pop he was gone.

"Well is doesn't matter all I have to do is apparate to Tokyo I will find Harry get him to come home with me. Surely he won't believe what Snape says and want to stay there."

With that thought Sirius apparated to Tokyo concentrating on Harry's magical signature.

000000000000000000000000

Severus landed in front of Amara's house he walked up the side walk and rang the doorbell. After a moment the door was opened by none other than his daughter Hotaru. God he wished he could tell her that he was her father He missed her so.

"Uncle Severus won't you come in please," Hotaru said politely then she stepped aside to let him in. He walked into the front hall and right off that was the living room. He was not surprised to see who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

It was Harry and Hermione, he had begun to like them after they said they would keep his secret from Hotaru.

"Hello Harry and Hermione how are you two today especially you Harry," Severus said.

"We are fine and you?"Harry answered still trying to get used to Snape being nice to him.

"That is good and how was it at Darien's last night Harry?" Severus asked.

"Great, we actually spent the night talking and getting know each other and Hermione went to visit Dudley today. He seems to be adjusting fine," Harry said truthfully.

"Good, now Hotaru if you could tell me where Amara is I need to speak with her," Severus said addressing Hotaru.

"She in her study. You remember where that is right?" Hotaru said.

"Yes I do thank you," Severus stated he then walked up the stair to the first door to the left at the top of the stairs.

000000000000000000

"Severus what can I do for you?' Amara said kindly.

"I wanted to give you these to give to Darien and if he has questions contact me. Also I need explain something to about Sirius Black," Severus said and proceeding to do so.

00000000000000000000000

The three teenagers were a game when they heard a pop. They turned around to see a dark hard man and a disheveled appearance.

"Sirius, what are you do here and how did you find me?" Harry asked.

Sirius ignored Harry's question and asked one of his own. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here you two? And with this girl! Don't you know she is Snape's daughter, she is a future Death Eater."

Harry and Hermione gasped. How did Sirius know and now he blew it Hotaru would now be in danger if the Death Eater found out.

"She is not a future Death Eater and now you've done it. She isn't going to safe now from the Death Eaters or Voldemort," Harry said seething in pure anger.

"He kept that from her to keep her safe. He told us about her so we could protect her but now you blew that out of the water," Hermione said angry as well.

Hotaru sat there in shock 'Uncle Severus is my father?'

"He's my father? Hotaru asked coming out of her shock.

"Yes but he didn't tell you because you would in danger from evil wizards. He told us so we could help I'm sorry I kept that from you,." Harry said hoping she wouldn't be mad at him for keeping this secret from her.

"It's ok Harry I know you were trying to protect me but I need to talk to him before he leaves," Hotaru then got up and went upstairs and opened the door that her father went in.

0000000000000000000000

"Hotaru, honey what's up?" Amara said.

"A man named Sirius is here and he says that you are my father," She said looking at Severus.

**A/N: This story will not be updated again for a while until my computer is fixed so bear with me.**

**Please Read and review.  
**


	12. Confrontations and Meeting Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**I am back. My computer was fixed in April but I had some health issues to deal with as well so that's why it took so long.  
**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for looking this over.**

**Confrontation and Meeting Friends**

Severus hearing Hotaru question whether or not he was her father sent him into a rage. He almost literally flew down the stairs ready to kill Sirius. Harry and Hermione hearing thundering footsteps coming down the stairs moved out from in front of Sirius. They were sure that Severus was going to kill Sirius.

"BLACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU SPILL THE MOST DANGEROUS SECRET I HAVE TO HER? THEY ARE GOING TO COME AFTER HER FOR SURE!" Severus shouted all the while ringing Sirius' neck.

"I am sure you, Harry, and Hermione could handle a couple of Death Eaters Severus," Sirius stated calmly releasing his grip from Severus.

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THE DEATH EATERS YOU GIT I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT DUMBLEDORE AND THE ORDER! DUMBLEDORE WILL KILL HER IF HE SEES HER AS AN OBSTACLE TO GET TO HARRY!" Severus screamed again.

"I don't know what you mean Severus, Dumbledore is not trying to use Harry he was wants him safe and back with his Aunt and Uncle just as I do," Sirius said defending Dumbledore.

"Sirius you have no brain. James never would have wanted Harry with Lily's sister it's not safe there. He is safer here with Darien, James' nephew. You are so blinded by Dumbledore fake grandfather façade towards Harry that you don't see him trying to control Harry," Amara said as she came down a little after Severus.

"Stay out of out this Amara this is none of your business Harry is coming back to Britain with me and none of have any say in it and Dumbledore will get his Aunt and Uncle out of jail and that will be it," Sirius said devilishly.

Harry and Hermione were taken aback by this statement. They couldn't believe that the man that they saved from being kissed was turning against them now.

"You don't have legal rights to do that Sirius because you may have told Harry that you were his Godfather but the ministry knows the truth and you will not ruin what happiness he has here," Severus replied angrily.

Just then the doorbell rang and Hotaru went to get it hoping it was Darien come to get Harry. Once she opened it she was relieved to know that it was in fact Darien.

"Come on in Darien, Harry is in here," She stated as they walked into the living room. When the two walked in there were two relieved faces in the room. Amara and Severus.

"Hello Darien, come to get Harry?" Amara asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am I want to take you to the arcade to meet a friend of mine. He been asking about you for the last couple of days Harry, and Hermione I have spoken with your parents and they said you could come as well," Darien said.

"Great I have always wanted play some of the games. What about you Hermione?" Harry said excitedly he had only been there once but didn't get to play any of the games.

"Yea it would be nice," Hermione agreed carefully as she looked between Severus and Sirius.

"Darien would you mind taking Hotaru for a while as well I would feel much better if she were out of the house right now. Just bring her back when you are done there," Amara said hoping he would say yes and she knew they would be gone for a while so she could defuse the situation.

"Sure she can come, I am sure Harry wouldn't mind her tagging along," Darien said and playfully nudged Harry who looked down in embarrassment and looked up again a playfully scowled at Darien. Hermione giggled a little at the statement Then Darien and the three teens left the house.

After the door shut Severus and Amara smiled a little then with their faces turned serious rounded on Sirius.

"Sirius it is my business because Severus has told me of the dangers in that world that Dumbledore puts Harry in every year and the tournament coming up I know he is going to do something to ensure Harry is his pawn. I won't stand for it. Why do you think I left the Wizard World? I myself didn't trust him!" Amara said.

"Sirius why do you think that the contract for Harry and Hotaru was written? It wasn't just for her sake it was for his as well. I will not allow you to take him back to that world until school starts. As his Magical Guardian it is my job to make sure he is safe from those wizards who would harm him and right now you are one of them so I don't want to see you here in Japan again, if you do come back I will have the Japanese Wizard World Aurors arrest you," Severus stated threateningly.

Realizing he had lost the battle Sirius then left silently vowing to get Dumbledore to overturn the magical guardianship and the muggle guardianship and Harry would be back in the UK before his birthday.

00000000000000000000000000000

Ten minutes after they left Darien drove up to the front of the arcade. They all got out of Darien's car and walked through the glass doors. Hermione looked around she has never seen an arcade like this one. There was a snack bar on one side while there were the games were on the other.

Darien walked up to the counter and sat down in front of Andrew the other three took the stools that were at the left of him. Harry sat right next to him Hermione told Hotaru to sit next to him and Hermione sat on the other side of her.

Andrew brought Darien his black coffee and then turned to asked what the teens wanted. Hotaru ordered a chocolate malt. Hermione ordered a strawberry one, and Harry looked at Darien to ask for his permission.

Darien nodded and said, "Harry you are allowed to get something without having to ask me."

"Yea but I don't have any more money." Harry said shyly Hermione felt bad for Harry, He still thought he had to pay for everything. She wandered if he would ever trust Darien enough not be afraid to ask for help with things. Darien just laughed light-heartedly and ordered him a chocolate malt.

"Andrew this is my cousin Harry and the girl next to Hotaru is Hermione. They go to the same boarding school," Darien said introducing Harry and Hermione.

"Nice to meet both of you and it is nice to see you again Hotaru," Andrew said with a soft welcoming smile.

"You too Andrew," Hotaru said as he went on with making the malts. A couple of minutes later he came back with them and when he set Harry's down he said, "I usually give Darien coffee on the house so since you are his cousin your malt is on the house as well ok?"

"Ok, Thank you," Harry said appreciatively through shyly. Ten minutes later the teens went to play games with Darien giving Harry some money for him to play.

Andrew just watched on for minute and turned back to Darien and said, "He seems a little subdued doesn't he?"

"Yea they really did a number on him over the course of his life ." Darien said a little angrily.

"Well I hope they get what's coming to them," Andrew said.

"Don't we all." Darien said half to himself and then he looked at his watch and it read 6:45, "Shit. I have to go."

"Date with Serena?" Andrew asked already know the answer. The last time he was late to their date was the day Harry was admitted to the hospital and Darien told Andrew that she forgave him that once and if it happened again that Darien would be in trouble. Nobody ever wants to tangle with an angry Serena.

"Yea but I can't leave Harry here, he will think I don't want him," Darien said conflicted.

"You know you'd think she'd be more considerate since she knows you have Harry to care for," Andrew said.

"She might be if I told her about how Harry grew up she knew about the last beating and she doesn't know about some of the other things, but that is for Harry to tell and he doesn't know her that well. I think he has some abandonment issues that I need to work through with him," Darien explained.

"Hey why don't I drop him by your apartment after my shift I can also take the other two home as well," Andrew offered as he spotted the conflicting emotion on his friends face.

"No I will just have face the music tomorrow, I am going to have call her. I told him I would stay here to 8 with him so he could have some fun and not be afraid I will leave while he is doing so," Darien said and he went to call Serena.

00000000000000000000000000000

Serena had just hung up the phone and looked at the Raye, Amy, and Mina,

"He cancelled our date for Harry. I don't understand can't that kid stay anywhere by himself?" Serena said getting angry.

"Serena you have to understand that just because Harry is out of the hospital doesn't mean he is all better," Amy said compassionately.

"Yea Serena he may have some emotional issues that came from living with those 'people' he needs Darien right now and it won't be easy but he will be better eventually," Mina said.

"You girls are right maybe I should be more sympathetic. For a moment I forgot about what I saw in the hospital," Serena replied with a sad sigh.

"Hey maybe sometime this summer if Harry gets the courage to actually ask Hotaru out you guys can double?" Mina asked with a playful grin.

"Yea Mina that's all fine for now but what happens when we find Kyohaku?" Raye asked.

"I have a suspicion that we won't have worry about that," Mina replied with a knowing smile.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Read and Review**


	13. Seeing Some Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my Beta for reading this over.**

**Seeing Some Light**

Sirius couldn't believe it that Harry didn't want to come back to London with him that he preferred to live with Darien Shields who was practically a stranger to him. He was only doing what was best for Harry and the best is for him to live here in Britain with his mother's family. He also wondered why James would make that greasy git Harry's godfather. He knew where he would get the answers he wanted.

He went up to the attic where he kept Buckbeak as he rode him away from the authorities that were at Hogwarts to arrest Sirius. That was before the wizard world found evidence that he was innocent. The staircase was very rickety but he got up without a problem.

The reason he was coming up here was that he took James and Lily's portrait from the living room of the house in Godric's Hollow the only undamaged part of the house. Their Spirits were embedded in the portrait so it was as if they never left the world

"Hello James, Lily how are you guys today?" He said as he walked through the door into the attic.

"Fine, what going on in the world?" James said half joking.

"Well your son is in Japan. Apparently the Dursley's took him there and he won't come back to London," Sirius forgetting that they didn't know that Dumbledore had changed the guardianship of Harry from Jame's sister to Lily's sister.

James looked like he was going to explode because was clenching his teeth and put his hands into fists. Lily saw this and put her hand on her husband's and squeezed to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"What the hell is Harry doing with my sister Sirius? He was supposed to go to James' what happened with that?" Lily said angrily.

"Dumbledore thought it was best if he stayed in London Instead of going to Japan. Besides James your sister has been dead for years," Sirius explained.

"Dumbledore said that. Sirius he is a manipulative old bastard he wanted to control Harry ever since he was born. Dumbledore knew that we were going to die so he made a plan that Harry would destroy Voldemort and Dumbledore then would declare him dark and get him sent to Azakaban. That is why I wanted him sent to my sister. What do you mean she's dead?" James said shocked that Sirius would agree with Dumbledore on Harry's placement.

"She died in a car crash years ago. Her son Darien was the only one who survived the crash. She and her husband were the only causalities. He is twenty now and is living an apartment in Tokyo Japan," Sirius explained.

"I have never seen Darien but she sent pictures. I can't believe he was alone for so long," James said sadly.

"Yeah well he's got Harry now and Harry refuses to come home. He wants to live there. He met a girl there, Hotaru the git's daughter. He won't leave her!" Sirius said.

"He found Hotaru. That's wonderful everything will be ok for them now that they found each other. He is not a git Sirius, " Lily said happily.

"Yeah, but there is a problem. Severus never told Hotaru that she was his daughter and she has been living with Amara in Japan. I blew that shit out of the water when I basically yelled that she was a Death Eater in training in front of her, Harry, and Hermione," Sirius said bracing himself for the tongue lashing he was going to receive from James.

"Are you insane! Sirius do you know what Dumbledore would do to her now that she has found out? He knows about the contract. I am not sure how he did but he did and now he will use her to keep Harry under his control. If you believe that was a wise choice helping Harry you are sorely mistaken," James all but yelled.

"I know and am sorry..." Sirius said looking down in shame.

"I know you are also wondering, why we chose Severus over you it's because we know he could make Dumbledore believe that he was on Dumbledore's side while he really was on this to protect Harry from him and also we have made peace with him. He was also my best friend and I know he would look after Harry for me and do what was best for him. You Sirius never lead us to believe that you would ever grow up enough to be a suitable guardian for Harry," Lily said a little jokingly but with more seriousness.

"Ok I guess you're right in choosing him." Sirius said to let Severus be the one to keep Harry safe. He was sure that

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning in Japan Serena awoke with Mina's words in her head. 'What did she mean we didn't have to worry. Of course we did. Was she saying that Harry was-' her thoughts trailed off. That was impossible Harry couldn't be Kyohaku. Could he….

00000000000000000000000000000

Darien woke the next morning to someone knocking on the door. He had fallen asleep on the couch after telling Harry to take the bed in his room because he knew from looking at him for the last few days that he didn't sleep all that well on the couch and he was still healing so he needed his rest.

He got up and walked to the door and opened it. There in the doorway stood Severus Snape the person who brought him and Harry together. He was very grateful to this man for that.

"Hello Severus what brings you here this morning?" Darien asked stepping aside to let Severus in.

"I am here because I need to talk to you but first I need talk to Harry. Where is he?" Severus asked and Darien pointed to his room down the hall. Severus walked to the door knocking before walking in.

"Severus what are you doing here?" Harry asked groggily as he sat up in the bed.

"I wanted to ask you if you have told Darien about you being a wizard yet?" Severus asked.

"No, I didn't know I could," Harry stated.

"He is your family Harry so he is able to know. Hotaru knew about wizards because Amara let me tell her since she knew I was Hotaru's family," Severus explained.

"Ok. I will tell him then," Harry said.

Severus smiled at him. Sure to keep up pretenses at school he would have to pretend to hate Harry in front of the old coot but he was glad Harry knew the truth. He also wondered if Harry would ever be willing to make amends with Draco. Merlin knew he needed more friends after Weasley's betrayal.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Read and Review**


	14. The Truth About Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my Beta for looking at this.**

**The Truth About Harry**

Harry and Severus exit the bedroom and came into the living room where Darien was waiting for them. To tell the truth Harry was dreading this conversation, he thought that once Darien found out about him being a wizard he would be the same as the Dursley's and he didn't want that. He was really happy here and he didn't want anything to change.

Sensing Harry's fear Severus started the explanation, "Darien, Harry has something to tell you and it is a little hard to take in but you just need to hear us out. Ok?" Severus said Darien was confused but nodded and let them continue.

"Well first off we are wizards like magical wizards and Harry goes to a boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to control his magic. I am a teacher there as well," Severus explained.

Darien couldn't believe it he had a wizard for a cousin. Sure his life wasn't normal with him being Tuxedo Mask and the girls were the Sailor Scouts but he thought his family had some sense of normalcy.

Harry seeing the look of what thought was disgust started rambling. "I am sorry Darien I am what Severus says, a wizard. If you think that I am a freak I will leave and go back England-" Harry was cut off by Darien.

"You will do no such thing, you are going to stay here with me. I was just surprised, having known nothing of my family I figured they were just wealthy because they left me some money to use for expenses like school and this apartment. I never figured that they would have magic as well. Why did you think I would think you were a freak Harry?" Darien asked.

"Thought that because 'they' thought I was a freak. My aunt hated the fact that my mum was a witch so she thought she was a freak and that hatred was passed to me," Harry said a little sadly.

"Well your aunt is wrong. You are not a freak you are just unique. I will never send you away or do anything to you that they did," Darien pulling Harry into a hug.

Darien asked his next question as he let go of Harry to Severus figuring he would know. "Was my mother a witch?"

"Your mother is what we call a squib. That means she didn't have any magic even though she born into a full blood family. There are three different types of wizards, full bloods who are born from two wizards that are from a long line of wizards like your mum and Harry's dad, Half-bloods and muggleborns. Half-bloods come in two different ways, One is where a wizard is born of a wizard and a muggle like myself. The other way is a wizards who is born of a full blood wizard and a muggleborn, like Harry here. Muggleborns are wizard and witches that are born to non-magical people like Hermione," Severus explained.

"Muggles are non magical people?" Darien asked curiously.

"Yes and we live in a world that is separate from them. Ever since the witch trials we have been hidden. If we are exposed I am sure will have a repeat of those," Severus explained while keeping a close eye on Darien's reaction.

"I understand, I will not say anything to anyone," Darien promised.

"Just so you know my daughter, who I am sure you don't know, is Hotaru. Besides us Amara knows as well as Michelle. Amara was one of my friends when I was in school. She left our world because she couldn't do anything that Harry's Headmaster had done or will do is for the greater good," Severus explained.

"What had he done that was so terrible?" Darien asked, not sure if he wanted to send Harry back to that school if the Headmaster couldn't be trusted.

"He has done a lot that not even the Ministry know about.. He sent the Potter's into hiding right after Harry was born because an evil wizard was after them. While that may have been true he did this so he could take their votes on the council which consists of all the ancient wizard families except for the Weasleys but I will get to that later. The council votes on laws and also get a say in any trial that happens in the wizard world. Also he disregarded the Potter's will on where to place Harry. He was never to go to the Dursley's. He was supposed to go to your mother since she not in our world as she left London when she was eighteen. She was jealous of James but she never alienated him like Petunia did to Lily. She loved him and she had once said if anything happened to him and he had children that she would look after them. Unfortunately your mother and father died the same year Harry was born. It was decided then that Harry was to go into the foster system until family was to be found," Severus explained and paused to allow Darien to digest the information.

Darien nodded his head slowly as he listened to Severus' explanation.

"James knew about you Darien and he had hoped that you two would somehow find each other when you two were old enough. He wanted to two to become a family once again. He also hoped that when it came time for you to find out about our world that you wouldn't turn away from Harry and accept him as a wizard," Severus explained hoping that Darien would understand accept Harry.

"I will do as uncle James said and look after Harry. I wanted to do it before I found out he was family. I am not sure about sending Harry back to school at Hogwarts with that man as Headmaster though," Darien said with a serious look.

"I understand your concern, I will tell you why. When I lasted visited the Wizard bank Gringotts in London I found out that he and the Weasleys have been making withdrawals from the main Potter account without permission from the head of the line in which case be Harry but as he is only thirteen I as his magical guardian and godfather have put a stop to it but you need to come with me to the bank and declare that you are looking after Harry as his muggle guardian. I have already told them about it but they want to meet you to make it really official. I will talk to Amara and see if Hotaru can go to Hogwarts as well as she is a witch and has had private tutoring. I didn't want her at Hogwarts because I was afraid that she would find out who I really was. Now that she has I see no reason to keep her in private tutoring sessions as long as you Harry will make sure she is safe from Dumbledore," Severus said as he looked down at Harry as he said the last part only for Harry to nod his head, he would anything for Hotaru.

Darien on the other hand knew that Hotaru could take care of herself being Sailor Saturn and all, but if this Headmaster of Harry's is as powerful and manipulative as Severus said he was she would need Harry's help.

Darien spoke, "So when do we go to the bank?"

Severus smiled and said, "Right now," as he then pulled out a book and told the two to hold on to it.

Harry and Darien looked at him in confusion but did as they were told in an instant they were gone.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please read and review**


	15. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Sailor Moon and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my beta for helping me with this chapter.**

**Diagon Alley**

They landed in Diagon Alley with a thump. Harry stood up after landing face first into the ground in the middle of the bustling Alley. He walked over to Darien and gave him a hand up. Darien then looked at Severus with a look of shock on his face.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you warn us how these work? I for one don't appreciate being dumped face first in the ground in the middle of a crowded alley," Harry stated angrily.

"I am sorry Harry but at least now you know what to expect the next time, if, you use one again," Severus said, he knew Harry was just shocked and angry and was just finding a way to let his anger out.

"You may be right but has a muggle, besides myself, ever used one of these before?" Darien asked.

"No, actually you are the first," Severus said, then with a playful smirk on his face he said, "Why? Would you like some kind of award?"

"You used my cousin as a guinea pig jeez Severus that was horrible?" Harry said still a little angry.

"Sorry Harry but how else was I going get him to London?" Severus asked.

Darien couldn't believe it. He was in another country and he got here in a matter of minutes, this truly was magic.

"I will say this place is amazing. I can't believe that this is your world Harry," Darien said clearly amazed with all the specific shops for all the different things that Harry would need to be a wizard. Darien was walking and taking in the scene and he was so distracted he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late and he bumped into them.

"Excuse me I didn't watch where I was going," Darien apologized.

"It is quite alright young man," said the woman. She was a short plump woman with red hair.

The woman looked from Darien to her surroundings just to see if her kids were still with her when she spotted Harry next to Darien.

"Harry dear, what are you doing here and by yourself. You should come with me and Professor Dumbledore, we will get you home safely, he is in the bank at the moment so we will have to wait a bit first but he will be happy that you are safe though," The woman said.

"Mrs. Weasley if you hadn't noticed I am here with my guardian and my godfather so I am not as you put 'by myself'," Harry said stiffly, he normally wouldn't talk to her like this but after what Hermione put in a letter all respect for this woman was gone.

Mrs. Weasley looked to Harry's left and to his right. The person to his left was the young man who bumped into her and he seemed to have an accent when he spoke earlier so she figured he was from a different country. To Harry's right she saw Severus Snape.

"Severus, what are you doing here shouldn't you be doing something for Albus.?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a pointed look which told Harry loud and clear what the 'something' really was.

"I am not doing anything for him at the moment, right now I am here to help Harry sort things out at the bank. Now if you will excuse us," Severus said and he stepped around Molly and Harry tried to do the same but his ex friend Ron Weasley got in his way.

"Hey, Harry why won't you come to the Quidditch cup with my family and me?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I am no longer living in this country so I don't think coming to the final would be easy for me and I don't think my guardian will allow me to go," Harry said half lying. He never actually talked to Darien about the wizard sport and he wasn't sure that even he explained it that he would be allowed to go. Not that he wanted go anywhere near the Weasleys anymore save for Fred and George.

"I am sure that Professor Dumbledore can get permission for you to go Harry, and Hermione as well. Why are you not living in this country anymore Harry? Where are you living?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she tried to dig for information.

"For your information Albus Dumbledore has no control over me anymore and as where I am living, that is none of your business as for who I am living with it is my cousin Darien here. Don't ask how we are related because that also is none of your business now let me pass I have things to deal with here and then I am going home with my cousin," Harry said in a cold voice, his patience with Mrs. Weasley and Ron was wearing thin.

Mrs. Weasley was shocked, Harry had never spoken to her like that before and she wasn't sure why he was now. Surely he couldn't have found out about what they had done.

0000000000000000000

Once the three were away from the Weasley's they walked up the stone steps that lead to the bank. Once inside they heard the most horrible yelling. They looked around the massive bank and saw Albus Dumbledore at one of teller desks demanding to see the director but from the look of it he wasn't getting anywhere with the goblin.

Severus walked up to another teller and requested to see the director. As he was requesting him for Lord Potter the director was immediately summoned. Dumbledore suddenly turned around and saw that Harry was here. Now he for sure could get into the Potter Vaults because the heir was here and he would surely let him in the Vaults. He walked up to Harry and grabbed him and proceeded to drag him away, that was until he was caught.

"Albus what are you doing with Harry? He is here under my supervision so release him or I will invoke my right as his magical guardian and have you removed from the bank," Severus said.

Albus let Harry go and turn to Severus, "Your right? I am his magical guardian the Potters made it so in their Will," Albus said trying to gain control.

"You mean the Will you tried to forge. Their signature is forged on the Will you mentioned so you are not entitled to anymore of the Potter money as you are not the legal magical guardian of Harry Potter. Will you kindly leave the premises before you are thrown out and your Vault is repossessed by the bank," The Director said when he came into the main atrium of the bank to meet them.

Dumbledore left with a huff. He knew that the director was serious about repossessing his vault so he did as he was told.

"Now if you three will follow me we will take care of the business you are here for," The Director said. Darien, Harry, and Severus followed him to his office.

0000000000000000000000000000

Back in Japan Serena was getting worried because Darien wasn't answering his phone at the apartment. She even tried his cell but he wasn't answering that either. She was starting to worry if something happened to him and Harry as well. Where could they be? She hoped they were alright. Just then her communicator went off and it was time for Sailor Moon.

00000000000000000000000000000

In the Director's office the three were ushered into chairs in front of the big marble desk. Ragnok got all the necessary paperwork stating that Harry Potter has a new guardian and is living with them now and also the list of homes the Potter's owned and he circled the one in Japan where he knew Harry was living with the young man to the left of him.

Ragnok handed the guardianship papers for Darien to sign, which he did. Darien was very happy now because Harry's world knew that he was living with him. Harry looked at the list of homes his family owned and was shocked to see that he had homes on three continents in twenty countries but the one that stood out obliviously was the one it Japan. Harry was sure he Darien would be moving there because they needed the room.

Severus requested as Harry's magical guardian that the home in Japan would be ready for Darien and Harry to move into by the end of the day.

Ragnok nodded and bowed to them as they turned to leave the office and the bank.

00000000000000000000000000000000

In the park there was a monster with six arms and a dozen eyes which shot beams at all of the scouts and hit Sailor Saturn in the leg so badly after she sent her attack that she collapsed on the ground. Uranus would have run to her but she caught the monsters attention and it attacked her and sent her flying ten feet away.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Once outside the bank Darien felt the pull that signaled that Sailor Moon needed him but he tried to keep himself standing straight so the other two wouldn't notice. It was too late his transformation as Tuxedo Mask had come and once he was done transforming he was gone and Harry collapsed once he caught a glimpse of the transformation.

**To Be Continued…**

**Read and Review**


End file.
